fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuko Takahashi
Natsuko Takahashi (夏子 高橋 Natsuko Takahashi) is a 16 year old wandering mage who is yet to find a guild. She is a Demon Hunter meaning she hunts downs Etherious but even so she is looking for a guild to settle down and get some new friends to hunt with. Appearance Natsuko has purple hair with 2 D-Pad shaped hairclips in it (one on each side), she is about 146cm (4ft 7in) tall, weighs about 38kg and has purple eyes. Natsuko has 2 main outfits that she normally wears everywhere, the first consists of a purple, pink and white hoodie with large pockets and a large zipper with an N on it, light blue and white stockings and purple and white shoes. Personality and Traits Natsuko can get a little cocky when it comes to competitions and fights but overall she is a nice person who is able to make friends quickly. She is disrespected and made fun of for being a Divine Human or as people say a "freak" but she doesn't let that get her down. Her sole aim in this world is to protect her sister and friends and live peacefully. Natsuko takes the meaning of her name seriously and always aims stay bright and help the people around her. History When Natsuko was still a little girl her family used to live in the woods near Magnolia, one day her home was attacked by a gang of demons who were looking to steal all the family's food, money and valuables. Her whole family was killed apart from her 6 year old sister. Due to the fear of death and losing her younger sister her Divine Form '''activated and therefore was able to slay most of the evil gang. Natsuko was 8 when this happened, since then she has mastered the sword, hunted down endless ammounts of demons and taken care of many jobs as an unaffiliated mage and learned how to fully control her ability. She now lives with her sister Natsumi Takahashi in the town of '''Magnolia. She found out about her little sister Natsumi's Divine Human powers when she was abducted by a band of thieves and held for a ransom. Main Storylines Side Stories Extra Role-plays The Corrupt vs The Hunter Magic Requip Natsuko uses requip (換装魔法, Rekippu) to equip her swords and other melee weapons during combat, she also uses this ability to equip her throwing knives which are her only projectile weapons. Take Over Natsuko can use take over (接収, Teiku Ōbā) to take on the form of a divine being. She usually refers to this ability as Divine Form. Wind Magic Natsuko can use wind magic(風魔法 Kaze Mahō) in battle when she assumes her Divine Form by emitting it through her sword, this gust of wind is strong enough to cut through certain things as a blade would. This is Natsuko's only projectile attack besides the throwable objects sumonned through requip. When outside Divine Form she can use it to move objects using the air similar but not as strong as telekinesis. Healing Magic Natsuko has a weak healing magic(治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) that she can use to heal herself or others slowly over time. This magic can be strengthened when in Divine Form but will take up a part of Natsuko's concentration therefore she will lose some of her offensive and defensive ability. Trivia * Natsuko Takahashi is currently based off of CPU Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia but she is currently under development for drawing. * The name Natsuko means Summer Child * The name Takahashi means High Bridge Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Demon Hunter Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Divine Human